


Best Not to Argue

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karina has some choice words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Not to Argue

“And you can’t just go diving headfirst into danger like that,” she finishes her long tirade with a not-so-attractive shriek, but her nerves are shot and her entire body is shaking and he’s just sitting there smiling apologetically because she _knows_ he’s a hero and knows he’s a good hero but also a reckless, stupid, flawed man who tries way too hard and always ends up being hurt and she can’t—

She breathes out sharply, because her line of thought is threatening tears to push against the back of her eyes. She sharpens her shoulders and glares at him for good measure.

“So think about that next time!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says, holding up his hands in surrender, his words more of a means to calm her down than any real regret – she knows just as well as he knows that he’d do it all again, to protect everyone. Because that’s what heroes do.

“No you aren’t!” she snaps, feeling her anger bubble over. She rants at him for another half hour before Nathan takes pity on Kotetsu and drags her away.


End file.
